


The Festival

by MusicalShadow



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alphonse - Freeform, Anime, Brotherhood, Dancing, EdXRoy - Freeform, Elric, F/M, FullMetal Alchemist - Freeform, Fullmetal, M/M, Mustang, Roy - Freeform, Ship, edward - Freeform, elicia, flame, fma, fmab - Freeform, gracia - Freeform, hughes - Freeform, maes, royed, royxed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalShadow/pseuds/MusicalShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets face the facts; I'm terrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Festival

The sun shone brightly in the afternoon sky. The city of Central was crowded with people, all trying to get to the same destination. Every five years, Central would throw a huge festival in the summer to celebrate their independence from Drachma. There would be dancing, singing, food, alcohol, and even the higher ups (Lt. Colonel ++)  would come no matter if they want to or not, and they'd dance with someone in the crowd.  
"Do we really have to go, Al?!" The eldest Elric asked irritatedly as he put on his shoes, and put his pocket watch in his pocket. This was supposed to be his day off, but Al insisted on going to the festival.  
"Yes! They only do this every five years! We have to go! Plus, the higher ups will be there, meaning you-know-who is going to be dancing out there." Al said, and you could just imagine the smirk under that suit of armor.  
Ed instantly blushed. "Shut up! I couldn't care less about the bastard!" He said, although the real reason he didn't want to go was because he didn't want to see Roy dancing with anyone else.  
Ed sighed. "Fine.. We'll go." He mumbled hesitantly as he slipped on his coat. Then, he and his brother began making their way to the festival through the huge crowd of people from all over the country.  
***  
"So, Roy, you found anyone to dance with yet?" Hughes questioned with bright smile. Roy sighed. "I already told you, Hughes, I'm not the type of person to dance." He said as his eyes scanned over the crowd.  
"Well, don't forget you've gotta dance with someone. That's the whole reason we're here." Hughes said grinning when he spotted his wife and daughter in the crowd. Not even five minutes later, he was out dancing with the both of them.  
But the real reason Roy didn't dance, there was only one person he had his eyes on. A short, blonde, hot tempered teen who happened to be so damn attractive. The teen who had won his heart. Roy didn't want to dance with anyone else.  
As if on cue, said teen could now be spotted in the crowd, his brother following behind him. Forgetting all else, Roy walked over to them, pushing his way through the crowd.  
When he finally reached the blonde, he put a gentle hand on his shoulder, earning his attention. Ed looked up at him, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks.  
Roy then knelt down and held out his hand. "Care to dance?" He asked, not being able to help the light shade of pink that made its way onto his face as well.  
Ed glanced back at Al before looking back over at Roy. His blush growing deeper, he smiled and nodded as he took Roy's hand.  
The two made their way to the dance floor just as they began to play a slow song. Roy smiled softly at Ed as his hands made their way around Ed's waist, and Ed's arms around Roy's neck.  
They danced for a while, never losing eye contact. Just as the song began to come to an end, the two found themselves moving closer to each other, the gap between them closing. And soon, the gap between their lips closed as well.  
When they slowly pulled away, they both smiled softly.  
"I love you, Ed.." Roy said softly, smiling at the blonde in front of him.  
"I love you too, Roy.." Ed replied, smiling.  
They danced for a while longer, both happier than they've ever been.


End file.
